


Jealous

by jaemluv (orphan_account)



Series: MX Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Unrequited Love, Jealousy, Mentions of Lee Hoseok, Mentions of Lee Minhyuk, References to No Mercy, Self Confidence Issues, Short, Short & Sweet, but platonically if that makes sense, jealous changkyun, take a shot every time i use the word jealous, this is messy as hell sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: changkyun doesn’t consider himself the jealous typeor changkyun is jealous but if he denies it enough, maybe he won’t be(lowercase intended)
Series: MX Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143395
Kudos: 7





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this was at the bottom of my notes & it’s also the first mx fic i’ve ever written, so sorry for how messy it is! it takes me a while to get in the groove with different groups ahaha i’m so used to just cix
> 
> anyways, take this as you wish:)
> 
> (also, a remember none of this reflects on real life !! obviously i don’t think this is how anyone mentioned really feels)
> 
> enjoy!:))  
> [UNEDITED]

changkyun wouldn’t consider himself someone who gets jealous easily– in fact, he thinks he’s quite the opposite

growing up, he never had a reason to be jealous of anyone– tending to keep to himself and shrug off any unnecessary feelings or thoughts about much of anyone

but the feeling that blossoms in him when he sees kihyun and hyunwoo sure _feels_ a lot like jealousy

(but he doesn’t get jealous, he doesn’t get jealous)

it’s only logical that kihyun and hyunwoo are close; hyunwoo being the leader and kihyun always making an effort to watch over the other members and keep them in check

but _oh_ , why doesn’t kihyun look at him like that?

and why does he always seem to gravitate towards minhyuk or wonho when he needs someone to talk with? 

(changkyun reminds himself that he’s not the jealous type and moves on

_he’s_ moving on, because what does he have to be jealous of? is he really that irritable?) 

apparently, he is

changkyun has always noticed he tends to snap easier than most, holding in his thoughts and emotions as frequently as he does takes a toll on his temper 

so it’s only inevitable that he breaks 

( _the way kihyun looked at him after changkyun had blew up at jooheon for asking where he was made changkyun feel like the other would never look at him fondly again_ )

he wants to apologize, but something just won’t _let him_ (is he really so pathetic that he’ll put his pettiness and pride above his best friend?)

_stupid, stupid, stupid_

being jealous would only create conflict, would make kihyun and the others think he’s clingy, annoying 

so he tells himself over and over again that he’s _not_ (a voice in his head tells him that if he repeats it enough it’ll be true)

he’s not clingy, and he will not be a burden to any of his hyungs– to _him_

no, he can’t. he refuses to give them a reason to hate him all over again

so the next day when he finally faces jooheon, he lies, telling him that a headache was the reason behind his outburst 

and when jooheon puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, asking him if he wanted to watch a movie with him and kihyun in return, changkyun shakes his head and smiles solemnly 

“i’m alright, hyung– you guys should spend some quality time together anyways”

(if jooheon notices the tears welling up in his eyes as he gets up and walks out the room, he doesn’t say anything)


End file.
